User talk:Melody Kuro
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have La Dee Da Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hello, my name is Chris. This may be a little sudden, and a bit strange to request, but I was wondering if I could perhaps be an Admin on this wiki. Today earlier I purchased many of the La Dee Da merchandise pieces at the Toy Store and was going to make my own wiki for it when I found this one during the creation process. So I decided instead I could join this one :3 However, I notice its lacking on plenty of things, and the first page seems sorta messy and crowded... Now, I'm not critisizing it. But I edit and run many wiki and I love to edit them. I know all the ropes ;3 So if you let me admin this wiki, besides just editing things. I could also modify it and make a super cool layout. And I also work well with others and I love when new members join. Unless their a bad person who needs a talking to, or banned. So, will you have me as an Admin on this wiki~? I promise you won't regret it. I also have proof if you don't believe the above. Chrismh 05:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) That's really nice of you... but I thought you weren't going to respond after a few days of waiting and I had been so impatient, I ended up making my own the other day.. B-but it's really cute, see: http://ladeedabetter.wikia.com/wiki/La_Dee_Da_Wiki I could tranfer my work onto this one and just leave a link to transfer people to this one instead..., Or maybe you and the other person who was editing can join mine instead and leave a link on this one for it. (Sorry if the link name seems odd or rude XD It's just a habit of picking some random word after the wiki's theme name when someone else has already made one in order to make it work.) 23:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey Melody Kuro I was wondering if you would make me an admin here, pls? I already made a La Dee Da Wiki, http://la-dee-da.wikia.com/wiki/La_Dee_Da_Wiki, so I would just transfer all the work I did there to here :) Even though I haven't made any edits here yet I hope you'll make me an admin anyway^_^ Thanks for listening message me your reply later sam09 22:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC)